Rebuilding
by Jeremy Molder
Summary: Percy Jackson must take on another quest after defeating Kronos to stop whoever is stealing the supplies to rebuild mount olympus. He will fight monsters he has never fought before and he will meet new people and make new enemies.


Percy Jackson

The Olympians

Rebuilding

By: Jeremy Molder

Chapter 1  
My Date is canceled

"Percy? Percy!" Mrs. White yelled at me. I started I was daydreaming about the tonight because me and Annabeth are going to the movies. "Huh? What?" I stammered stupidly. "Percy! This is the fifth time today in my class you have not been paying detention!" Mrs. White exclaimed. _Oh boy, another weekend detention coming up…_ "Percy, here take this to the principal." My stomach dropped. See I wouldn't have minded going to the principal's office anytime but now this principal is my step-dad so he is even harder on me.

I never remember the walk down to the principal's office being so long in any other school. I mean it isn't new to me at all. It mostly started in sixth grade when my math teacher turned into one of the three _Furies_. They're like vultures with human heads and flaming whips. I got kicked out of that school because apparently I pushed a bully into the water. Then in seventh grade I played dodge-ball against some laistrygonians. My half-brother Tyson, he's a Cyclops, saved me and so did Annabeth. Last year well I finally didn't get kicked out of the school for a year! Thank the Gods. Still I had a little trouble with a cheerleader. See she turned out to be this demon that wanted to suck my blood. Ya the band room caught on fire but for once I wasn't blamed for it.

I finally reached the principal's door, my step-dad's door. I swallowed and knocked. "Come in, come in" Paul sighed. As I entered he looked up let out a deep groan and stood up. "Sit down Percy." I took my seat knowing better than to argue. "What'd you do?" He asked. "What can't I come in and see my step-dad sometimes?" He laughed then became serious again and said in a tone that he was not having a good day and he meant business "Ya, I know you Percy you don't do that. What did you do?" I sighed and said "My date with Annabeth." He sighed and looked me "And?" he asked. "And I was day dreaming about it, so I wasn't paying attention to Mrs. White." I told him. Thank god we demi-gods can have day dreams and not have them be real. See when we fall asleep we don't have normal dreams. That's another thing that sucks about being a half-blood. If you have a dream it's true. "Percy what am I going to do? I can't just give not give you a detention they'll suspect I'm going easy on you since you're my son." I like how he said son not step-son.

"Wait, why even punish me it's just day dreaming? I mean it's the end of the year! The teachers aren't teaching us anything that we need to know for a test plus it was really hot in that room and I was getting sleepy. Maybe if we had some AC in the classrooms we wouldn't get tired easily." I muttered trying to keep my temper down. "Percy you know full well I can't put in AC. You know how much that costs we went over this at home." Truth is that with my dyslexia it made my head hurt with all the numbers, so I pretended to listen and pay attention but really I was thinking about Annabeth.

"I'm letting you off with a warning. Don't let me down you hear me?" Paul exclaimed. "I won't" I muttered and shuffled heavily toward the door. See know here is when you think your day just got better but when you're a half-blood… Think again. I opened the door and waiting outside was Annabeth. I blinked. Wait that couldn't be right, Annabeth was still in school. But there she stood breathing heavily and a few cuts across her cheek. Paul stepped out and gasped. "Ummmm… Annabeth aren't you supposed to be in school?" Paul stammered. She ignored Paul and looked at me.

"Percy I need your help. The rebuilding thing isn't working." She told me. See now on other circumstances I would've been happy to see Annabeth. Oh ya, she is the architect for Olympus since Kronos destroyed a lot of it. "What do you mean it's not working?" I inquired. "I mean that I'm not getting the material I've ordered because it is always getting stolen along the way." She seemed really distraught. I looked up at Paul who rolled his eyes and said "Go, just go…" he stammered off about mythical creatures and myths. Annabeth looked at me inquiringly I told her I'd explain it all later.

We raced out of the school and when I got outside I was surprised to see two people. "Tyson! Grover! What are you guys doing here?" I exclaimed. "Daddy put me here on the mission to find out who's stealing the shipments and when we find out to kill them." He said "If I find out who quick enough he's going to give me a lifetime supply of peanut butter!" See now Tyson, like all Cyclops like peanut butter and if my dad would give him a life time supply of peanut butter something big is up. "Grover what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Well I am the Lord of The Wild, and you guys will need me for tracking these monsters. At least I think they're monsters." I laughed and he grinned back at me. See me and Grover go way back. He's my best friend and he brought me to camp half-blood.

"Alright anyone else coming or is it just Annabeth, Grover, and Ty-" "Don't forget me seaweed brain" Thalia said as she walked out of the woods just to the left of us. "Really? Do you really have t call me seaweed brain?" See now I don't mind it when Annabeth calls me seaweed brain but when other people do it feels like an insult. "Oh whatever is this everyone?" Thalia asked. "Yea I thi-" I felt a huge weight just drop onto me "Ow… sorry Percy." There on top of me was Nico. He also has the ability to shadow travel. Nico is a son of Hades and well were friends but he has made a few bad decisions in his life. "Ok this has to be everyone right?!?!?!" I was starting to get a little mad now but I couldn't stay that way with almost all my good friends from camp half-blood around. We all told each other about our life while we were away at camp. "- and my dad said I can come to the same school next year" Annabeth was telling us.

I strode off to the side to call Blackjack and 5 other of his friends. Blackjack is this horse I saved on Luke's ship and he thinks he owes me something but he really doesn't. I walked back to the group expecting it would take awhile for them to get here but in less than five minutes they were here. "Fast flying Blackjack!" I told him. "We were flying around here to stretch our wings. Oh and those cabins everyone is building they're pretty much done. I hadn't heard word about Olympus yet or your dad's underwater palace." Blackjack was telling us as we flew toward the Empire State building.

"Floor 600 please." I asked the man at the front desk. He knew who I was now so he didn't give me a problem. We crammed into the elevator and I pressed the button for floor 600. I waited and listened to a piano version of numb by Linkin Park. _Ding_, we arrived on the 600th floor and from where I stood Olympus didn't look much better from last year. I thought with all the help Olympus would be back up and running in no time.

As if reading my mind Annabeth explained "Remember I haven't gotten any of my supplies yet…" Oh ya I forgot about that I said inside my head.

"C'mon lets go and ask the Gods if they have any leads if not then we're starting cold." Annabeth pointed out. As we were walking I couldn't count all the signs that said "To be demolished," Partly because of my ADHD and partly because there were so many of them. As we walked the more sever the damage was.

We reached the throne room a few minutes later. Apparently we intruded on a meeting because when we entered the room was silent and every head turned toward us. I walked up to Zeus' throne and knelt. "Get up Percy Jackson." I got up and looked Zeus in the eyes. I guess it was kind of ignorant but then again I did save Olympus. He nodded at me and I went over to my dad's throne. For those of you who don't know my dad is Poseidon he is the Lord of the Sea. I went to kneel down in front of me but before my knee hit the ground he was normal size and giving me a hug. See for those of you who don't know Gods usually like to be 20 feet tall so there was a big difference in his gold-like size and life-like size. "Hey dad" I said turning a bright shade of red. Me and my dad have only hugged I think once before so this was still weird for me.

I heard Thalia laugh at me and when my dad let go of me I turned and gave her a dirty look. The others followed my lead and did the same thing to Zeus and went to stand next to their Olympian parent. It was quiet for a few seconds and before I realized that everyone was waiting on me Zeus said "Well?" I was about to say "Well what?" but then I realized that since being the saver of Olympus and everything I was kind of the leader.

I stepped into the middle of the brazier and said "We have come to see if the Gods have any information about the supplies being stolen?" I stood there kind of awkwardly. I didn't know quite what to do but Zeus stood up and produced an image which showed an image of supplies to build Olympus. As I was watching the screen went blank and Annabeth gasped behind me but I stood there looking into the pitch black image then everything reappeared in color and everything was gone, all the monsters that were guarding the supplies, dead.

It happened so fast I didn't have any idea of who could do that. "How… what…?" Annabeth was stammering off into the silence. See now if you know Annabeth you would be scared if she didn't know something. She's the daughter of Athena the Goddess of Wisdom so if she didn't know then I highly doubt anybody did but the Gods or Athena herself. We are ordering more supplies but this time I want half-bloods to guard the supplies.

"o-ok" I stammered as Zeus looked at me intently like I was going to be the main force here. "B-but how do you expect us to fight them off if some of those monsters weren't able to?" I asked. "Well you're going to have about 75 other half-bloods with you to guard these supplies. Dionysus is preparing some of the best fighters in Camp Half-blood." Immediately I thought of Clarisse and grinded my teeth. Clarisse is my rival, we might as well be enemies but we fight for the same cause.

"When do we leave to start this quest" I asked Zeus. "Tomorrow, go to Camp Half-Blood for now and rest for you will need it. I'm afraid we may be dealing with something we Gods have never seen before." Zeus explained with a dark look on his face. "Percy come over here" my dad called me over and handed me material that looked like it was woven out of the sea itself. You could see fish swimming on it I looked up at it and he winked at me and said "Armor made by your brother Tyson. It can withstand pretty much anything. I wish I could say I owned armor like this but frankly Tyson has been here trying to get what supplies he can salvage from all this wreckage and now he is helping you on this quest but he knows he has to make me one soon" he winked at Tyson and I thanked him.

As I was putting on my armor I thought about what Zeus had just said and how I don't know what I'm facing and how to kill it. "Wow!" I said out loud for the armor hung onto my skin and I couldn't even feel it. "Tyson… Thanks this is amazing!" I exclaimed. Tyson blushed and said "No problem."

We reached the bottom of the Empire State building but as we were getting out Tyson stopped us and handed Annabeth, Grover, and Nico armor like mine. He pulled out his own piece of armor and looked at Thalia. "Sorry I didn't think you were going to be here." Tyson said and he really did look sorry. "It's ok big guy I don't want armor I prefer no armor at all." But she looked kind of depressed. I felt bad but then he asked if she could see Thalia's spear and I realized he had made another thing just in case. He pulled out a new spear tip; it looked like lightning coming out of the shaft of the spear. "This spear tip has the magical property to amplify the electrical energy you release into the shaft and to make it go super fast!" Thalia was surprised as I was by the spear tip.

Mental note: don't get Thalia mad anymore.

Chapter 2

We arrived at camp before sunset. Me and Annabeth went down to the Beach for the sunset.


End file.
